Transformações
by Helena Carneiro
Summary: Uma pessoa comum na medida do possivel q faz uma completa tranformaçao quase impossvel com seu bom amigo. O que irá acontecer em seguida? - Vai ter uns 2 capítulos -


Bom, a historia começa na caverna da famosa akatsuki

Bom, a história começa na famosa caverna da akatsuki.

Lá estava Itachi U. pintando suas unhas, quando Deidara chega.

- Itachi eu quero ser emo, se pode me ajudar? Un.

- Eu, Porque eu?! Vai encher o saco do seu Danna, vai u.u – Reclama o Uchiha.

- Uai porque você é um emo, e muito bom. Aliás, o Danna ta lustrando suas marionetes, e não quer que eu chegue perto, pra não explodi-las, un. – Deidara fala, fazendo o Uchiha dar um soco em sua cabeça.

- A tah bom! Primeiro você... Você vai ter que pintar seu cabelo de preto.

- Mais... Mais meus lindos cabelos angelicais!! Tem certeza? – Diz Deidara balançando seus cabelos.

- Tenho! Aliás... Conheço um cabeleireiro Ó-T-I-M-O que vai dar um jeito no seu cabelinho de pico... – Fala Itachi, incorporando seu estado gay... u.u

- PICO UMA OVA! Meu cabelo é melhor que o seu, que nem tem cor direito... Un. – Deidara, fala, já correndo e batendo a porta da caverna.

Porque quando Itachi incorpora seu estado gay, não há nada que o segure... Literalmente u.u

Uma horinha depois, Deidara volta com o cabelo completamente preto e uma cara nem um pouco feliz. Itachi estava em seu décimo terceiro sono, babando em seu travesseiro.

- I ai Itachi satisfeito com meus cabelos? Un. – Pergunta desesperado.

- Huum? – pergunta ele meio sonolento – A é você, estava tendo um ótimo sonho, que eu agarrava o Naruto, e ai meu irmãozinho tolo vem cheio de ciúmes e arranja briga, ai o Naruto-kun me defende e...

- Que bom pra você, mais... o q achou do meu cabelo? Un - pergunta ele.

- É melhorou um pouquinho...

- E agora o que mais preciso? Un.

- Huum, claro maquiagem!

- Me empresta a sua? Un. – pergunta ansioso.

-L-Ó-G-I-C-O que não, né? Ora minha maquiagem é importada tudo do bom e do melhor! – Fala Itachi, fazendo um Deidara ficar estressado.

- É bom, do melhor e roubado, Un. - Fala Deidara bufando.

Deidara sai da caverna, e vai para suna sozinho fazer uma surpresinha para sua irmã.

Quando chega, vê sua irmã, uma menina de cabelos loiros com uma franja parecida com a de Deidara, ela era magra e baixa, e tinha uma cicatriz no pescoço.

- AH! – A menina toma um susto quando vê seu irmão com cabelo preto.

- Oi – diz Deidara para a irmã.

- DEIDARA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ NO SEU LINDO E SEDOSO CABELO, MAS NÃO MELHOR DO QUE O DA SUA IRMÃ?!– Pergunta assustada.

- Longa história... É bom mana, você sabe que eu te am... – É interrompido.

- Deidei o que você quer?

- QUE? Você acha que eu vim até suna só pra te pedir alguma coisa?! UN. – Exclama Deidara.

- Cara, eu te conheço, fala logo o que você quer! – Fala a irmã apressada.

- Eu quero seu estojo de maquiagem... Completo hehe me empresta? Un.

- MINHA MAQUIAGEM? Deidei-chan... Pra que você quer minha maquiagem?

- Hehe.. É que meu amigo, o Itachi, disse que pra eu ser emo, tinha que pintar o cabelo de preto e passar maquiagem, un. Aí.. - Falava Deidara, fazendo gestos com a mão, formas estranhas...

- Ta Deidei-chan, mais vai logo senão eu mudo de idéia u.u

- Ta, valeu mana, beijos - Responde ele apressadamente.

XoxXoxXoxX

Quando chega à caverna, vai direto ver Itachi, ele toma um susto com a entrada de Deidara, e mancha o pé de esmalte preto.

- Deidara, pode ser um pouco mais discreto? – disse Itachi, raivoso – Por sua culpa manchei meu lindo e sem nenhum calo pé TT Agora vou ter que pintar tudo de novo..

- Pronto Itachi, consegui o estojo de maquiagem da minha irmã, o que pego? Onde passo? E como passo? Un – Diz deidara respirando rapidamente.

- Huum pega lápis de olho, blush, pó de arroz, batom, corretivo,...

A cada palavra que Itachi dizia, Deidara pegava algo na caixinha, que por sinal era bem grande O.õ

Nosso lindo Deidara agora estava segurando os itens dos pés ao cabelo.

- E como se passa isso tudo Itachi? Un. – Pergunta cansado.

- Primeiro se pega o lápis de olho e... Depois o _Blush _e ai... – Itachi da às instruções.

Depois de horas e horas dando instruções e Deidara as cumprindo, ele acaba com um berro:

- AH ATÉ QUE EM FIM EU ACABEI COM ISSO! UN.

Itachi meio decepcionado diz:

- O que, você não gostou de se maquiar?

- Noooossa, eu gostei tanto que vou faze isso todo dia, un ¬¬ - Diz Deidara, sarcástico.

- Ótimo agora você precisa de um gel.

- Gel? Onde arranjo isso? Un. – pergunta curioso.

- Huum, me deixa ver se eu tenho no meu armário de cosméticos – Itachi sai todo saltitante, em direção ao seu quarto.

Depois ouve um berro, vindo do quarto do Itachi, e Deidara corri até lá.

- O que ouve? Un. – pergunta desesperado.

- Meu... Meu... Meu gel acabou.

- Só isso? QUASE TIVE UM INFARTE POR ISSO? Rouba logo uma fábrica de maquiagem que você fica feliz, un. ¬¬

- Boa idéia... Tenho que discutir com o Pain a respeito disso... Mais Deidara, você deveria estar profundamente triste, já que todo emo sempre anda com gel no cabelo.

- Sério? Bem... Vamos ver no quarto da Konan, un...

- É... Boa idéia... Mais ela está dormindo, e não queremos ver ela estressada né?

- Ta, pena temos que deixar isso para amanhã, un. – Diz Deidara com um sorrisinho maléfico.

- NUNCA, um bom emo nunca vive sem seu gel, terei que apelar... Vamos para a caverna do Orochimaru, ver como meu irmão está.

XoxXoxXoxX

Chegando lá, Itachi pega uma vara e amarra um pedaço de pano branco e com uma placa escrita "não tenho gel, pode me emprestar?" na outra mão.

Sasuke vê da janela, e desce correndo e xingando o irmão com o gel na mão.

- ITACHI, você sabe que um emo não é ninguém sem seu gel e... Quem é esse seu amiguinho ai?

- Meu nome é Deidara, un. E você é o Sasuke, no qual seu irmão fala que é um tolo? un

Todos ignoram Deidara... TT

- Ta mais continuando Sasuke você me empresta seu gel? – Pergunta Itachi.

- Ta, toma. Mais se lembre nunca mais deixe seu estoque de gel acabar.

- Ta bom irmãzinho tolo, tchau!

- Tchau, idiota. – xinga o irmão lhe tacando varias kunais e shurikens.

XoxXoxXoxX

Chegando a sua caverna, Itachi vai para seu quarto e Deidara o segue.

- Deidei, agora você vai pegar o gel, esfregar nas mãos e então passar no cabelo, dempre cima para baixo cobrindo UM olho seu ok?

- Ok, Itachi-sama, un. – zoa Deidara.

- Hunf! Depois você vai passar isso.

E do armário Itachi tira um fixa dor de cabelos.

- O que é isso? Un. – Pergunta Deidara.

- Isso meu amigo é a melhor invenção do homem depois da maquiagem! Agora você vai passar esse spray no cabelo para fixá-lo.

- Ta - fala Deidara aplicando o spray adorado por Itachi.

Depois uma nuvem de fumaça foi formada no quarto e Deidara começou a tossir.

- Itachi! Cof cof, esse seu spray ta estragado olha a fumaceira, un.

- Ah para de reclamar, é assim mesmo!

Depois de ter abaixado a fumaça, apareceu um Deidara de cabelos pretos, entupidos de gel e fixa dor de cabelo e com seu rosto cheio de maquiagem.

Depois de dar uma boa olhada nele, Itachi conclui:

- Bom, agora se ta com aparência de emo... Mais falto alguma coisa... Já sei suas roupas! Vamos ao shopping comprar iup! – fala dando pulinhos. .

- Ai, ai, lá vamos nós, un.

Depois de horas e horas e horas no shopping eles saem de lá lotados e lotados de sacolas nas mãos e caixas até a cabeça.

- Agora Deidei você vai guardar suas roupas novas e depois você vai à sala em duas horas porque preciso fazer chapinha na minha franja.

- Ok, ok!

Passado às duas horas, Itachi estava com os cabelos lisos, unhas feitas e o resto todo!

- Pronto Itachi, estou aki o que vamos fazer agora? Un.

- Agora vamos fazer você agir com um emo!

- Como?

- Primeira lição, você tem que aprender: um emo NUNCA repito NUNCA deixa de alisar sua franja, como se tivesse fazendo carinho em cachorro.

Deidara pega um bloquinho com uma caneta e começa a anotar tudo o que ele diz.

- A gora lição dois, um emo precisa sempre estar com um estojinho de maquiagem para repor em uma e uma hora.

- Sim, sim... Mais o que? Un.

- Lição três, emo que se preze ouve Simple Plan entre outras bandas de emo, e é um ótimo lugar para conhecer outros de sua espécie.

- Lição quatro, um emo é solitário, chora por qualquer coisa, é muito sensível e vê o mundo de um jeito totalmente diferente, mais chore sem borrar e maquiagem! Certo?

- Certo – responde como se fosse um soldado.

- Lição cinco, um emo tem que ter tatuagens e piercings e essas coisas, pronto é isso as cinco lições de um emo.

- Certo Itachi-sama.

- Agora vamos por em prática.

- Como?

- Uai, eu tenho ingressos pro show do Simple Plan. Vai ser assim o seu teste, lah só vai ter emo, basicamente.

- Legal.

XoxXoxXoxX

No show do Simple Plan...

- E ai Deidei curtindo? - pergunta Itachi dançando sua musica preferida Perfect Word

- Un? – Pergunta Deidara distraído, olhando para uma menina.

- É, já vi que se apaixonou, vai lá falar com ela.

- Eu? Não ela tem namorado, olha aquele cara no lado dela.

- Huum.

E a menina olhando pra deidei fala com seu primo:

- Aí, primo olha aquele bonitão.

- Se gosto dele? Vai falar com ele.

Eu? Não ele é gay ta vendo aquele cara no lado dele não?

- To, mais quem sabe!

Depois de uma hora de insistência Deidara toma coragem para falar com ela

- Itachi tomei coragem de ir lá falar com ela! O que acha? Un.

- Ótima idéia!

- Ta mais... O que eu falo? Un.

- Não sei aja como você quiser.

Depois de um tempo de pensando ele tem uma idéia.

Ele acha um papel e dobra o mesmo, no final ele o papel tem a forma de um pássaro, e nele joga um jutsu e escreve umas palavrinhas nele, depois o solta e o origami vai à direção da moça, que o pega e lê em voz alta:

- Me encontre no bar vou vou esta bebendo sakê em um copo laranja e no meu lado vai estar um amigo de cabelo preto que vai beber em um copo verde, tenho cabelo pintado de preto e longo, excesso de maquiagem e uma franja enorme cobrindo meu olho amputado De: um admirador secreto.

Ela vai à direção ao bar, e vê o cara do origami, em seguida vai ate lá e toca nele.

- o... oi – diz Deidara quase sem voz – você... você veio. Un.

- Claro por que não viria?

- Bom aquele cara que tava no seu lado e seu namorado não? Un.

- Não! Ele é meu primo, mais esse ai no seu lado...

- Oi. – fala Itachi.

- Oi. – reponde ela – é seu namorado?!

- Eu e ele? Não ele só é meu amigo. Un. – fala ele cabulado.

- Ótimo, então.

- Quer dançar? Un.

- Claro.

E eles vão dançar, e acabam se conhecendo melhor e descobrindo que tem muitas coisas em comum e no final do show eles saem de lá namorando.

Bom, primeiro de tudo gostaria de agradecer minha amiga por te me ajudado nos detalhes.

Segundo me desculpe pelas piadas de emo, eu não discrimino ninguém que é emo e espero que aceitem minhas desculpas, e pela banda Simple Plan afinal também gosto das músicas dela.

Creio que essa fic terá sua segunda parte, e se tiver espero q acompanhem a próxima.

Quero agradecer por terem lido e espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
